XV Lights
by jimmyfriki
Summary: As memórias com Ichigo continuam atordoando Rukia na Soul Society. Sua paixão por ele nunca foi esquecida. O que acontecerá entre o Morango e a Lua? Terão eles uma reunião digna de dois apaixonados?
1. A Light in the Darkness

**XV LIGHTS**

Escrita por **jimmyfriki** para** Mi_Kurosaki**

Beta: **_haniten**

Capeadora: **Onuki_Yumi**

**Capítulo 1: A Light in the Darkness**

15 de julho. Mais um dia normal no décimo terceiro esquadrão da Soul Society. Nenhuma ocorrência, nada de grave acontecendo, então todos os shinigamis estavam tendo um bom e merecido descanso. No máximo, alguns esparsos shinigamis estavam treinando ou conversando com suas Zanpakutôs. E no meio deles, em um salão amplo no prédio desse esquadrão, uma bela jovem, com cabelos pretos curtos, estava sentada em posição de Jinzen, com sua Zanpakutô no colo.

Entretanto, sua mente muito instável e seus pensamentos voavam para uma coisa completamente diferente, o que a impedia de conversar com Sode no Shirayuki, fazendo-a uma exceção em meio a muitos que ali estavam conversando com seus companheiros de batalha e, mais que isso, uma parte deles mesmos. Sua posição e imobilidade impecáveis, contudo, enganavam quaisquer outros aprendizes. Porém sua inquietude não passou desapercebida ao capitão da divisão, Ukitake Jûshirô, que estava supervisionando a atividade. Ele foi em direção a ela e falou em seu ouvido:

-Kuchiki-chan, saiamos daqui. Eu sei que você está fingindo. E devo dizer que finge muito mal.

Rukia não se moveu.

-Kuchiki-chan... Podemos conversar?

Ela continuou imóvel e Ukitake começou a falar, bem baixo, com sua usual expressão de quem cometeu um erro bobo que não deveria ter cometido:

-Ih, será que ela realmente está em Jinzen? Ups... Ah, já sei a maneira perfeita pra fazê-la levantar...

Dito isto, abaixou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Rukia:

-Eu sei perfeitamente bem que dia é hoje. Não adianta tentar me tapear. Sei o que está lhe atormentando e devo dizer que está enganada ao pensar que consegue esconder isso tão facilmente. Afinal de contas, hoje é dia 15...

Rukia travou. E apesar de ter disfarçado tanto quanto podia, seu movimento sutil fora perceptível aos olhos de Ukitake, fazendo-o rir da tentativa frustrada de Rukia em esconder seu nervosismo. A jovem ainda ficou parada por alguns segundos, mas percebeu que não adiantava mais tentar fingir. O capitão já sabia mais ou menos o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ela finalmente se levantou, embainhou sua Zanpakutô e começou a seguir o capitão. Eles saíram do salão de treinamento, viraram de frente para ele, fizeram uma reverência e continuaram sua caminhada, após se calçarem novamente. Ao passarem pela região, eles viram alguns poucos shinigamis (para o número de guerreiros do mesmo) em treinamento. Continuaram a andar até chegar ao prédio principal do esquadrão, onde entraram, saindo por uma porta traseira para tomar chá próximo a um lago.

O capitão rapidamente aprontou um chá oferecendo-o a Rukia, ainda pensando sobre o motivo de sua inquietude. O que ele não desconfiava era que aquele era um dia especial. Não só para a shinigami, como também para uma pessoa de quem ela gostava muito. Um jovem que, desde que havia perdido seus poderes shinigami, não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Desde esse fatídico dia, mais do que qualquer outro shinigami no décimo terceiro esquadrão, Rukia treinava e aumentava suas habilidades, tanto como lutadora quanto como usuária de Kidôs e suas habilidades com a Sode no Shirayuki – apesar de haverem alguns dias em que ela não conseguia se concentrar muito bem. Percebendo esse fato, Ukitake usou de sua inteligência para tentar descobrir um padrão e concluir que havia um decorrer similar de tempo entre os dias em que Rukia se desconcentrava. Cerca de um mês humano. E sem exceções, ela ficava meio atrapalhada no dia 15 de cada mês humano.

Ainda assim, ela avançava a passos largos e, pelo que Ukitake pudera observar, talvez um ano ou dois ela conseguiria convocar a sua Zanpakutô para a dimensão da Soul Society, o que significaria atingir o primeiro estágio para o Bankai. O esforço de Rukia era notável e admirável, aos olhos do capitão. E ele via que isso tinha algo a ver com esse alguém que Rukia tinha deixado para trás.

Nesse dia, entretanto, a desconcentração de Rukia estava atingindo níveis maiores, o que alarmou Ukitake. Ele preferiu cancelar o treinamento de Rukia e questioná-la sobre o que estava acontecendo.

-Rukia... Eu notei algo interessante. – bebericou o chá – No dia 15 do mês de todo o calendário humano você fica inquieta. Preferi não lhe questionar, deixei passar. Mas o que tem de especial no mês de julho para você? – Rukia corou.

-N – não é nada, Ukitake-taichou, não se preocupe com isso. – falava enquanto afastava o chá. Estava, sem dúvidas, nervosa e embaraçada por alguém ter percebido sua inquietude mental.

-Não há como nem porque eu não me preocupar. Afinal, desde que chegou, após a batalha contra Aizen, mais do que todos os seus companheiros aqui do 13º esquadrão, você tem se esforçado. Nesse passo, eu já posso lhe pedir para ser minha tenente sem nenhuma preocupação.

Do nada, Kiyone e Sentarô surgiram através da porta traseira da sala que ambos haviam passado para chegar ao jardim, chegando à área onde estavam Rukia e o capitão do esquadrão. Sentarô entra primeiro e Kiyone logo depois, caindo em cima dele

-COMO ASSIM TENENTE, CAPITÃO? – Os dois questionaram em uníssono.

-Nossa, vocês estavam ouvindo por trás das portas DE NOVO, Kiyone, Sentarô? – Ukitake levantou um pouco a voz, preparando-se para dar um sermão e se desconcentrou um pouco da Kuchiki presente. Ela rapidamente aproveitou a oportunidade de ouro e correu para uma floresta ali perto. Ainda portando a Sode no Shirayuki, entrou na floresta, subiu em uma árvore e, por ser leve, não quebrou o galho. A jovem começou a pensar e relembrar de sua vida desde que fora à Terra...

Seu tempo na escola, suas conversas com Orihime, as lutas ao lado de Chad, de Ishida, de Inoue, as tentativas de aprender a falar como um humano normal, as lutas contra Hollows enquanto ela ainda não conseguia usar seu corpo shinigami, as verdades reveladas sobre seu Gigai, o fatídico reencontro dela com Byakuya-no-nii-chan e Renji, sua quase execução pela Soukyoku e diversos eventos subseqüentes.

Ela pelejava, tentava ocultar uma pessoa de sua mente, mas não conseguia. Sabia bem que se suas memórias se resumissem a somente aquilo que ela estava se lembrando nesse momento, ela não estaria confusa, atordoada, desconcentrada, inquieta, melancólica ou triste como estava agora. Seus pensamentos todos se voltavam para o aniversariante do dia. Aquele rapaz inquieto que havia mudado sua vida definitivamente e que ela carregaria consigo sempre, independente do que ocorresse a qualquer um dos dois. Uma fina lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto quando finalmente não conseguira mais suportar. Precisava verbalizar tudo o que sentia.

-Feliz Aniversário, Ichigo. Você mudou a minha vida.

O que a shinigami não sabia é que não só ele havia mudado a vida dela, como também havia mudado a vida dele. E ela nunca sairia de suas memórias. Não só isso, mas eles continuariam mudando um a vida do outro.

Mais cedo do que ela imaginava...


	2. No Cake Strawberry

**Cap 2 – No Cake Strawberry**

Com as mãos nos bolsos das calças, sua pasta no ombro e fones nos ouvidos, Ichigo, que acabara de sair da aula, seguia seu caminho para a loja Unagiya, onde iria trabalhar.

-ATCHIM! – espirra.

Após espirrar, ele parou, olhou para o céu com o seu semblante sempre sério e começou a pensar. Sentiu uma sensação familiar, quase como se quem tivesse falado dele fosse alguém que conhecia muito bem – uma sensação nostálgica. O garoto tentava se lembrar de tal pessoa; sentindo-se irritado por não saber de onde vinha essa sensação, e quando estava prestes a voltar a sua rota...

-OMEEEDEETOOOOO, ICHIGOOO-CHAAAAAN! – Keigo chegou pulando por trás de Ichigo e subiu em suas costas. Ichigo rapidamente, com seu braço direito, segurou a nuca de Keigo e o jogou por cima de si, fazendo com que ele caísse de costas no chão.

-Ichigoo-chaaan, que crueldade com seu amigo... – Keigo fingia um choro enquanto Mizuiro chegava calmamente por trás de Ichigo.

-Omedetou, Ichigo-san! – Dando um sorriso tímido, Mizuiro estendeu a mão e Ichigo prontamente apertou-a, agradecendo aos dois rapidamente.

-Bem, gente, muito obrigado, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer então se me dão licença... – E Ichigo foi andando, apenas levantando o braço direito para dar tchau aos colegas.

Seguindo seu caminho, Ichigo ainda estava pensando em quem o fazia sentir tal nostalgia. Desconcentrado dos seus arredores, quase não percebera os passos furtivos de uma pessoa que vinha por detrás dele. E esses passos foram ainda mais camuflados por Ishida, que vinha pela sua frente para, assim como Keigo e Mizuiro, desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.

-Oh, olá, Kurosaki-kun, omedeto, muitos anos de vida e a tralha toda e...

De repente, um branco com pontos vermelhos impede a visão de Ichigo e o acerta no rosto. Orihime, que vinha por trás de Ichigo, trazia uma fatia de bolo de chantily com morango que acabara por atingir o rosto do rapaz, despedaçando-se. Boa parte da torta ainda caíra no chão e o que sobrara havia sujado as roupas de ambos. Ainda detrás dele, ela falou, como sempre, com sua voz infantil:

-OMEEEDEEETOOOO, KUROSAKI-KUUUUUUN! – Uma sorridente Orihime falava às suas costas. – Ué, Kurosaki-kun, está pensando em que, para estar tão desconcentrado do mundo?

-Hm? Não, nada, nada... Só que tenho que ir trabalhar e bem... Nada, nada. Muito obrigado a vocês dois, mas eu já estou atrasado e a chefa vai me bater se eu demorar demais... Então, com licença.

E com isso, Ichigo se afastou rapidamente de Inoue e Ishida, que, abraçados, se perguntavam o porquê do rapaz estar tão distante. Desde a perda dos poderes de Ichigo, vários fatos haviam ocorrido, e entre eles, podia citar-se – para a inveja de muitos dos homens da escola de Karakura, a criação de um novo casal, Ishida e Inoue. Após todas as lutas e dificuldades que passaram, tanto no Hueco Mundo quanto na Soul Society, eles se tornaram muito próximos e o relacionamento deles foi crescendo e crescendo, até que finalmente Orihime conseguiu superar sua paixão por Ichigo, descobrindo uma ardente paixão por Ishida. Enfim, eles começaram a namorar.

-Ryuu-chan, o que deu no Ichigo? – Com um semblante triste e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado, Orihime tentava entender o que havia com seu amigo.

-Não sei, Hime-sama, mas suspeito que... Como hoje é aniversário dele, ele está sentindo falta de alguém que para ele é muito especial...

-Hm... Eu sei quem é... É a pessoa que mudou sua vida. Que a transformou, virou-a de cabeça para baixo. Rukia-chan.

-Também acho, Hime-sama, também acho. Mas o que eu acho mesmo é que a gente exagerou jogando bolo na cara dele, ele ia trabalhar... Acredito que exagerei em ter concordado com isso – Ishida começou a se arrepender da decisão que tomou, mas agora que já havia passado, não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado. – Bem, Hime-sama, vamos para a biblioteca estudar?

-Ah, Ryuu-chan, estudar? Nãaaao, vamos andar por Karakura e conversar!

-OK, vamos. – Ishida dizia enquanto beijava o rosto de Orihime limpando o que ali restara de bolo.

E foram. Enquanto isso, Ichigo seguia em seu caminho. Desviando seus pensamentos da solução desse enigma, ele começou a reorganizar sua agenda. Iria à loja, lavaria o rosto, começaria a trabalhar e logo depois de terminar, iria à sede da Xcution continuar seu treinamento de Fullbring. Usando a mão, ele tirou boa parte do bolo que não havia caído logo que fora acertado. Ainda assim, o rapaz ainda estava com o rosto branco de chantily, o que lhe dava um visual hilário. Sem perceber, entretanto, Ichigo já estava em frente à Loja Unagiya, e sua chefa o viu chegar, enquanto estava limpando uma das janelas de lá. Ela rapidamente abriu a janela e gritou:

-OH, SEU MOLEQUE! TÁ ATRASADO DE NOVO, HEIN? ERA PRA VOCÊ ESTAR LAVANDO ESSAS MALDITAS JANELAS, SÓ QUE É CLARO QUE TINHA QUE CHEGAR TARDE, HEIN? VOU CORTAR TEU SALÁRIO!

Ichigo se assustou e rapidamente respondeu, enquanto Unagiya se abaixava:

-Desculpa, chefinha, muita gente me atacando hoje por causa do meu...

Unagiya atira um bolo na direção de Ichigo e, sabendo que é seu aniversário, ele prefere não esquivar e é acertado no rosto. Começa a lamber os beiços para comer pelo menos alguma coisa do bolo.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ DISPENSADO HOJE, Ô KUROSAKI. – Unagiya gritava com ele. – VAZA DAQUI E VAI ARRANJAR O QUE FAZER, HOJE É TEU ANIVERSÁRIO E EU SÓ NÃO VOU AÍ TE DAR UM ABRAÇO PORQUE EU TO COM PREGUIÇA E TENHO QUE FAZER A TUA PARTE DO SERVIÇO POR HOJE!

-Mas chefa, porque me dispensar hoje?

-PORQUE EU QUERO DISPENSAR, MOLEQUE! – E ela para de gritar – Ainda não entendeu que eu não sou nenhuma desalmada? Hoje é um dia especial para você e sua família, é o seu aniversário. Então vá passar um tempo com ela. Não perca muito tempo em nenhum outro lugar, vá ficar em família!

-Hm... Tudo bem.

-Tudo ótimo, mas... AMANHÃ É SERVIÇO TRIPLICADO!

-O QUE, TRIPLICADO? Não devia ser só dobrado, chefa?

-Não, meu bem, é dobrado pelos dois dias e triplicado pelo seu aniversário, tem sempre que ter um bônus.

-Ora, sua...

Ichigo deu as costas a Unagiya, virou o rosto para ela e mostrou-lhe um sorriso. Obedecendo ao que ela tinha mandado-o fazer, ele passou na sede da Xcution apenas para avisar que não treinaria no dia e se dirigiu para casa, onde Karin e Yuzu o esperavam com um jantar especial. Ele só lavou o rosto, se banhou, se trocou e começaram a comer.

-Ichi-nii, como você sujou o rosto daquele jeito? – Perguntava Yuzu enquanto se servia.

-Ah, foram meus colegas acertando bolo em mim. E a chefa também.

-Até a Unagiya-san? – Karin se interessou na conversa.

-Acredite se quiser, Karin, sim. Mas, manas, cadê o velho?

-Ichi-nii-san, não fale assim do papai! – reclamou Yuzu – Ele está viajando.

-De novo? Desse jeito a gente fale, quem é que vai trabalhar na clínica? O dinheiro que eu ganho na loja não dá pra pagar todas as contas daqui!

-Ichigo, se acalme, tenho certeza que o velho tem um plano pra...

-KARIN! Não fale assim do papai!

-Desculpe, Yuzu.

-Vamos parar com esse clima estranho, gente. Afinal, é aniversário do Nii-san! – Dizia Yuzu – A gente tem que dar um presente digno de aniversário pra ele!

-Também acho... – Karin e Yuzu levantaram da mesa e pegaram um bolo de chocolate na geladeira, puseram-no na mesa e colocaram algumas velas. Ichigo apagou-as e eles continuaram nesse clima festivo por mais algumas horas, até que uma idéia maligna surgiu na cabeça delas. Enquanto Ichigo saia, após pegar um suco de caixinha na geladeira, Karin e Yuzu pegaram as fatias que tinham acabado de cortar e furtivamente seguiram o irmão por trás a fim de tentar acertá-lo. No momento em que correram para acertá-lo, Ichigo se abaixou e elas acertaram uma à outra. O rapaz ficou observando e começou a rir de ambas enquanto corria para dentro de seu quarto com o suco na mão, fugindo das irmãs irritadas.

Já em seu quarto, Ichigo encostou- se ao parapeito de sua janela e começou a observar o céu. Muitas nuvens, poucas estrelas visíveis, a lua invisível. Uma leve chuva, quase como uma tristeza da natureza, acertava seu rosto. Ele colocou o canudo no suco. Isso lhe trouxe uma sensação familiar. Começou a tomar o suco e seu coração apertou. Olhou para seu armário e a sensação o tomara quase por completo. Ele repentinamente lembrou-se da Xcution e de seu Fullbring, o que o fez lembrar-se também de seu distintivo de Shinigami Substituto. Conforme essas memórias se acumulavam, o que ele havia sentido ao espirrar começava a se tornar cada vez mais claro e claro, até que finalmente o céu clareou e as nuvens que antes ocultavam as estrelas e a lua sumiram e a leve chuva, o leve choro do céu cessara. Quase como se o céu estivesse feliz por ele ter finalmente entendido que era Rukia quem ele havia sentido.

Ele nunca a havia esquecido e provavelmente nunca a esqueceria, sabia disso muito bem. Só nunca lhe havia passado pela mente que era Rukia quem tinha clamado por ele. Quem tinha chamado o seu nome. Quem tinha lhe desejado feliz aniversário. E finalmente após ter entendido, algumas gotas de chuva que ainda estavam em seu rosto se uniram e escorreram pela sua testa e enfim, pelo canto de seu olho, quase como uma lágrima que dali saia. E ele disse, com o tom mais doce que conhecia:

-Muito obrigado, Rukia.


	3. Fateful Bloody Meeting

**Cap. 3: Fateful Bloddy Meeting**

Os dias normais em Karakura se vão rapidamente. Uma semana se passou após o aniversário de Ichigo e nada demais havia acontecido. Tudo continuava praticamente da mesma maneira. Exceto Ichigo… Ele continuava se esforçando para conseguir ser um Fullbringer de alto nível e poder se tornar um Shinigami novamente no mínimo de tempo possível. Sua rotina estava cada vez mais apertada. Além da escola, do trabalho e dos treinos na Xcution, ele ainda garantia boa parte de seu tempo para o treino de Fullbring em sua casa, aplicando sua habilidade nas mais diversas coisas: abrir e fechar porta, levitar copos, aumentar sua velocidade, pular mais alto, e diversas outras pequenas coisas que constituíam uma espécie de treino para ele.

Na Soul Society as coisas também se passaram rapidamente e Rukia se tornava exponencialmente mais forte, espantando cada vez mais seu capitão. Assim, até seus cálculos estavam sendo refeitos e Rukia se aproximava mais e mais de seu Bankai. Mas lhe faltava treino prático. Só que para o exercício desse tipo de treino, não havia Hollows a seu nível indo para o mundo terreno. Os que ainda iam para o plano humano eram Hollows fracos ou de força mediana e no máximo Arrancars de Hollow simples, que não tinham força o suficiente para rivalizar com a atual Rukia.

Mas um imprevisto ocorreu. Como se sabe, Hollows em geral são atraídos por pessoas com poderes espirituais fortes. Karakura ainda tinha muitas pessoas com altos níveis desse poder e um grupo em especial estava precisando de alguns Hollows: a Xcution. Ichigo já havia, no decorrer de alguns meses, alcançado um nível de poder espiritual suficiente para sentir a presença de Hollows e até lutar contra alguns deles, apesar de não poder vê-los perfeitamente, ainda. Em grupo, decidiram que era uma maneira para que Ichigo evoluísse mais rapidamente, tendo em vista seu desempenho rápido e explosivo.

E nessa tarde, logo após o trabalho na loja Unagiya, Ichigo dirigia-se, andando calmamente e ouvindo música, à sede da Xcution, sozinho, até que Ginjou o achou no caminho e começou a conversar:

-Kurosaki-kun, algo inesperado está acontecendo.

Ichigo tirou os fones do ouvido e rapidamente perguntou-lhe:

-E o que seria isso, Kuugo-kun?

-Um ponto de concentração espiritual está aparecendo na sede da Xcution.

-Não me diga que há Hollows vindo.

-Sim, há... Ainda estão meio distantes e não são muitos, é um número com o qual eu e você podemos lidar. E estava conversando com os outros membros do grupo sobre só nós dois lidarmos com essa pequena infestação. Eles concordam que é uma boa idéia. Mas eles estarão nos cobrindo, a certa distância.

-Boa idéia por quê?

-Bem, Kurosaki... Não sei se você percebeu, mas a Riruka-chan está tendo cada vez mais dificuldade em treinar você na Doll House. Não está tão fácil achar algum inimigo que lhe desafie, com seu atual nível de domínio no Fullbring.

-Compreendo... Apesar de uma idéia meio arriscada, também acho que seja uma boa maneira de me treinar, mesmo porque não estarei vendo meus inimigos. E como vou lutar contra inimigos espirituais, é bem provável que isso aumente mais meus poderes. Então vai ficar mais fácil de...

Apesar de seus poderes ainda estarem fracos, Ichigo pode sentir facilmente a aproximação de um Hollow, apesar de fraco, pelas suas costas. Logo que se virou, ele viu sua forma geral, mas não conseguia ver detalhes. Entretanto, tão logo o Hollow tentou golpeá-lo e ele, por pouco, desviou, a sua visão melhorou. E ele percebeu que isso funcionava de maneira similar ao que Urahara tinha feito para despertar os poderes espirituais próprios de Ichigo. E ele entendeu que, sem perceber, todos os membros da Xcution tinham dado a ele a maneira mais rápida para voltar a ser um Shinigami. Ele começou a enfrentar os Hollows e esquivar de seus golpes por pouco, com maestria.

Finalmente, quando conseguia vê-los com facilidade, um pequeno sorriso maligno apareceu em seu rosto. Sua face se contorceu em insanidade por um instante e então seu semblante voltou a ser o seu costumeiro semblante sério. Mas nesse momento, o Reiatsu de Ichigo tinha conseguido uma força tão macabra, tão sombria, que até Ginjou, que estava concentrado derrubando Hollows com sua espada, se desconcentrou por um momento, confundindo aquele Reiatsu com o de um Arrancar. Tão logo essa sensação passou, Ginjou voltou a lutar com maestria, mas ainda com aquelas trevas enigmáticas em sua cabeça, tentando decifrar o que seria aquilo.

Ichigo finalmente começou a lutar, pouco depois de seu Reiatsu ter se re-estabilizado. Sem usar seu distintivo de Shinigami, sua ferramenta de Fullbring, ele começou a lutar fisicamente, usando-se apenas de seus reflexos anormais, de sua força espetacular e Fullbring nos elementos a seu redor para derrotar em sequência vários Hollows. Com cada derrota, a maestria de Ichigo com Fullbring aumentava exponencialmente e ele passava de um Hollow para outro como se fossem de papel, derrubando-os com chutes e socos fortalecidos pela elasticidade do solo, que aumentava a força do golpe acertado. Assim que os Hollows ao seu redor foram derrotados, mais e mais começaram a aparecer e Ichigo correu como nunca, aproveitando de suas novas habilidades para correr e pular mais rápido, assustando até Ginjou, que havia levado anos para dominar uma técnica que Ichigo havia dominado em dias. Os dois foram juntos, um ao lado do outro, derrubando vários Hollows, até que Ginjou finalmente perguntou:

-Kurosaki-kun! O que houve com seu Reiatsu naquela hora? Ele ficou tenebroso, estranho, maligno mesmo!

-Maligno...? – E suas memórias começaram a assustá-lo. Seu Hollow Interno ainda existia e estaria ali para infernizar sua vida – Bem, Kuugo-san... Digamos que além de meio Shinigami e meio humano... Eu sou meio Hollow também.

Ginjou se assustou, mas continuou seguindo o mesmo caminho, apesar de ter diminuído um pouco seu passo por conta do susto. Ele, contudo, voltou ao ritmo de Ichigo rapidamente e tentou entender:

-Como assim Hollow, Kurosaki-kun?

-Uma vez eu fui resgatar uma pessoa na Soul Society pouco depois e...

O silêncio reinou entre os dois. Eles olharam para trás, com rostos assustadíssimos. O Reiatsu imenso e sombrio que ali aparecia não era de um Hollow normal. Era de um Adjuchas. E para piorar, um Arrancar. Todos os Hollows da região foram completamente obliterados por uma rajada de ar gelado que, entretanto, não atingiu quaisquer outros seres na região. Mas o frio permaneceu.

O Arrancar era imenso, parecia um brutamontes, e vestia um couro de urso polar nos ombros de modo que a cabeça do urso se confundisse com a sua própria. A bainha de sua Zanpakutô ficava no mesmo lugar onde Kurotsuchi colocava a sua e ele usava uma espécie de calça branca similar à dos Shinigamis, mas muito maior. Ele tinha um rosto muito sério e continuou ali, parado. Ichigo viu a Zanpakutô em sua mão. Sua bainha branca posta entre as pernas do Arrancar, sua lâmina branca e o frio que ele sentia o faziam lembrar Rukia novamente. Ele fechou os olhos e o semblante, de sério, passou a raivoso: aquele Arrancar estava profanando as memórias que ele tinha de Rukia e, por isso, ele começou a correr insanamente para cima do Arrancar, mesmo sabendo que a morte era uma certeza. Suas memórias de sua Lua eram mais, muito mais importantes do que isso.

Mas algo inacreditável aconteceu. O Arrancar congelou. Por alguns segundos, mas congelou. Ignorante ao que estava acontecendo e tentando entender o ocorrido, Ichigo começou a olhar para os lados. Uma borboleta infernal passou em sua frente. E ele começou a seguí-la com o olhar. E tudo começou a fazer sentido. Agora, mais do que antes, Ichigo começou a procurar com toda a sua concentração. Ele olhava para todos os lados, mas nada via e nem sentia. Sua esperança de que o Shinigami que estava fazendo isso fosse Rukia era racionalmente incompreensível. Rukia ainda não tinha o poder para enfrentar um Arrancar de Adjuchas... Ledo engano. Não só Rukia tinha esse poder como estava ocultando seu reiatsu para poder se ocultar nas sombras. Ichigo nunca foi bom em rastrear pressões espirituais. Já Rukia, era mestra em ocultar a sua.

De repente, o Arrancar quebra o gelo e grita:

-QUEM OUSA CONGELAR DICCIO CAPAT? APAREÇA, SEU COVARDE!

-Seu covarde nada. Eu sou mulher – Rukia saiu das sombras apontando Sode no Shirayuki para Capat, já se preparando para atacar – Tsugi no mai, Hakuren! – uma onda de gelo vai em direção ao arrancar, mas ele facilmente esquiva.

Assim que Ichigo percebeu esses ataques, ele viu que se tratava de Rukia. Estupefato, ele parou. Coincidência ou não, ele estava virado para as costas de Capat, com os olhos abertos como se algo inacreditável houvesse acontecido. Depois de muito tempo, ele finalmente se sentiu completo ou quase isso, se sentiu esperançoso, até feliz.

-HAH! Isso é o melhor que pode fazer? O mesmo golpe que usou antes?

-Veremos, seu arrancar!

Rukia começou a disparar vários Hakuren em direção ao arrancar, que esquivava deles facilmente. Com o tempo, ele perdeu a paciência e gritou:

-É SÓ ESSE GOLPE QUE VOCÊ TEM, É? VOCÊ É UMA FRAC... – um Hakuren atinge a nuca do arrancar. Em série, todos os outros atirados por Rukia atingem seu corpo, congelando-o completamente e fazendo-o cair no chão. E no momento que ele caiu, Rukia teve uma visão que achou que nunca mais teria tão cedo. Olhando para baixo, ela viu Ichigo. E olhando para cima, Ichigo viu Rukia e se assegurou de que não havia se enganado ao ver aquelas ondas de gelo.

-I...chigo? – Rukia o viu e se desesperou. Ele não podia vê-la. Naquele momento, todo aquele reencontro, para ela, havia doído mais do que se não tivesse o visto. Tudo que sentia por ele estava ali, mas ela não poderia falar com ele, andar com ele, lutar com ele. Porque ele nem imaginava que ela estava lá. Era isso que ela pensava.

-Rukia...? – Ichigo ainda estava descrente do que via. Depois de meses sem ver sua Lua, ele finalmente a via: era como um sonho se concretizando, era algo que ele não conseguia exprimir em palavras. Uma lágrima escorria em seu rosto.

E Rukia percebeu que Ichigo a via. Toda sua tristeza instantaneamente sumiu e foi trocada por uma profunda felicidade. Ela quase começou a se desmanchar em choro, mas quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, Diccio levantou-se e foi em direção a Ichigo. Ele não teve tempo de se esquivar e levou um soco daquele monstro, que tinha o tamanho de três Chads e músculos de cinco, só parando ao atingir uma parede, que ficou destroçada. Ele logo desmaiou.

-NINGUÉM ME DÁ AS COSTAS!

E o feliz reencontro tornou-se sangrento como a Lua ficaria.


	4. The Freezing Night

**Notas: **Bem, como devem estar percebendo, é a primeira vez que faço notas de capítulo aqui... Pois é, eu também tenho conta no Nyah e upo lá, e meus primeiros capítulos, bem... Eu estava digitando-os para o formato do Nyah. Mas tudo bem, o que importa é que agora vocês também têm notas 8D.

-/-

**Cap. 4 – The Freezing Night**

Rukia travou. Assim que viu o que Capat havia feito a Ichigo, ficou desesperada. Mas logo se lembrou de uma lição que havia aprendido: desesperada ela nada conseguiria. Quase como se estivesse invocando os poderes de gelo de sua Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia se acalmou e, ao que parecia, havia transformado seu coração em puro gelo, para o espanto do Arrancar.

-Ora, ora, parece que alguém realmente esfriou a cab... – Rukia havia criado uma bela bainha branca de gelo onde embainhou sua Zanpakutô já liberada. Colocou a segunda bainha acima da bainha normal e assim que terminou esse movimento, Diccio foi misteriosamente atingido e atirado para trás quase como uma bala. – MAS QUE MERDA FOI ESSA? – Ele olhou para Rukia, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo

-É, parece que os Arrancars de hoje em dia não são mais tão fortes – Rukia dirigiu um olhar cheio de arrogância para ele, mesmo não tendo nada de arrogante; em seus treinos na Soul Society aprendera várias táticas psicológicas. E dentre elas, provocar os inimigos esquentadinhos, como esse arrancar estava se provando. Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. O ar ao redor esfriava bastante enquanto aquele arrancar se irritava.

-Mas o que...

-Ora o que, sua shinigami de meia-tigela... Eu estou preparando a minha Ressurección. Nunca pensei que teria de usá-la tão cedo. Mas que seja, o que importa é eu me divertir um pouco, afinal de contas...

Ele passou a língua pelo lábio superior, como se deliciasse com a carnificina que estava pensando em fazer. Em seguida pegou sua bainha e re-embainhou sua Zanpakutô, movendo-a para cima do ombro e segurando-a nessa posição com os dois braços, um em cada lado.

-_Caza, Ursapola._

Dito isso, seu corpo foi envolto por uma espécie de couro branco de urso polar, sendo sua cabeça envolta por este mesmo couro. Suas mãos haviam se tornado garras e suas pernas também estavam envoltas pela segunda pele, tendo seus pés se tornado as patas do mamífero. Capat realmente havia se tornado um urso polar.

-Vamos ver quem esfria mais, Shinigam... – E o mesmo que já lhe havia acontecido ocorreu de novo. Mas dessa vez, ele não havia sido atingido, ele havia se jogado para trás esquivando de um chute certeiro de Rukia.

-Ora ora, alguém aqui sabe usar o Shunpô muito bem... Você parece nem ter se movido, só pude captar seu movimento de relance... – E ambos começaram a travar uma luta de alta velocidade, usando Shunpô e Sonido para se esquivarem um dos golpes do outro por um período de cerca de vinte segundos nos quais usaram centenas de movimentos. Rukia logo percebera que ficar só nos golpes físicos não surtiria o efeito desejado, menos ainda em seu caso, que não tinha tanta força física quanto o arrancar. Ela logo sacou sua Zanpakutou para tentar terminar o problema.

- Primeira dança! Shirotsuki! – Assim que fez esse movimento, Capat estava quase acertando seu rosto. Só que o espaço ao seu redor foi instantaneamente congelado, assim como boa parte do arrancar. Isso só lhe deu, entretanto, tempo o bastante para se afastar um pouco. Diccio rapidamente quebrou todo o gelo e perguntou:

-ACHOU QUE ISSO IA ME PARAR POR MUITO TEMPO, BEBÊ?

-Só pelo tempo suficiente – disse Rukia calmamente. Ela se dirigiu ao chão, onde fincou sua Zanpakuto enquanto o arrancar ia ao seu encontro.

-JUUHAKU! – algumas rajadas de gelo foram em direção ao arrancar, obrigando-o a distanciar-se de Rukia. Ele já mantinha certa distância para não ser pego pelo Shirotsuki, que havia acabado de conhecer e preferiu manter uma distância maior, imaginando que ela tivesse alguma carta mais complexa na manga.

E tinha.

O espaço que ele deu a Rukia foi mais que o suficiente para que, mesmo com o uso de Sonido, ela conseguisse tempo o suficiente para acumular reaitsu a fim de cumprir com a armadilha que havia acabado de aprontar. Apenas com duas danças ela poderia ter a vitória. Capat percebeu o acúmulo imenso de reiatsu e tentou reagir a tempo. Para sua sorte, Rukia havia fincado sua Zanpakuto com tanta força que não conseguiu tirá-la imediatamente do solo. E seu erro de cálculo de alguns milésimos de segundo permitiu que ele conseguisse acertar o ombro direito dela, afastando-a de sua Zanpakuto e abrindo uma grande ferida ali, fazendo-a sangrar bastante. Sua artéria subclavicular havia sido atingida, o que a punha em um risco gravíssimo.

-Ora, ora, parece que alguém calculou mal e... – Ouviu-se um som de algo de gelo quebrando. Uma rachadura aparecia no rosto de Rukia.

-Concordo, alguém calculou muito mal. – A voz vinha de trás do arrancar. Rukia havia sacado a Sôde do chão e executado pequenos movimentos graciosos com ela, apontando-a, por fim, para o arrancar, com a mesma quantia de reiatsu que estava acumulando. – Meus clones ainda não chegaram ao nível dos clones do capitão Hitsugaya, mas pelo que estou vendo eles já conseguem enganar bem... Você devia ter começado essa luta em modo de ressurección, esse foi o seu erro de cálculo. Em seu momento de distração, quando eu lhe atingi naquela hora, eu troquei de lugar com meu clone e me escondi. O bom desses meus clones é que eu consigo canalizar meu Reiatsu para eles perfeitamente. Demorei muito para alcançar isso, mas pelo menos nesse aspecto meus clones são mais completos que os do capitão. Agora se prepare para seu fim. Segunda dança, Hakuren!

Milhares de jatos brancos de gelo saíram de toda a extensão da lâmina de Sôde no Shirayuki em direção ao arrancar, fazendo um lindo espetáculo branco no ar. Ele começou a se esquivar de todos eles, sempre atento aos arredores.

-É O MESMO TRUQUE DE ANTES, SÓ QUE EM NÚMERO MAIOR, NÃO É? Hah, nem sei para que é uma dança, se é a mesma coisa do tal do Juuhaku. E você não me engana. Vai mudar a direção deles de novo. Não vou cair no mesmo truque.

-Será?

A movimentação tanto do arrancar quanto dos Hakuren era algo incrível. Parecia um jogo de estratégia. E Capat parecia estar ganhando, conseguindo esquivar de todos eles. Mas podia-se perceber que Rukia estava formando uma trama muito bem-montada e ia, aos poucos, aprisionando o Arrancar e deixando-o com uma única saída. Com o tempo, seus movimentos ficaram cada vez mais presos a uma pequena região. Rukia era quem vinha ganhando o jogo. Sua habilidade no controle dos Hakuren, que era muito semelhante ao controle de Byakuya sobre Senbonzakura, era algo impressionante. O arrancar logo se viu preso, sem rota de fuga e teve que parar. Os milhares de Hakuren o impediam de fazer qualquer movimento, sob pena de ser instantaneamente congelado.

-Vou lhe explicar a diferença de Juuhaku para o Hakuren, seu arrancar. – Rukia apontou sua arma para o rosto dele.

-Como se eu me interessasse em escutar... – Mostrou-lhe uma expressão zombeteira.

-Mas vai ouvir. Minha zanpakutô, considerada a mais bela da Soul Society, é a mais bela não só pela sua forma humana ou sua forma de lâmina, mas por seus poderes. Seus golpes mais fortes, além de fortes, são graciosos. As minhas danças têm não só maior potência, como também mais possibilidades de uso do que outros golpes que usem apenas seu poder de congelar. E agora, presencie a última dança de que vou dispor contra você. Terceira dança, Shirafune.

Assim que falou isso, o ar ao redor de Sode no Shirayuki começou a condensar ao seu redor, expandindo a lâmina rapidamente. Em menos de um segundo, uma lâmina branca que media mais de três metros de comprimento estendia o tamanho original da Zanpakutô, perfurando tudo o que estivesse em seu caminho. Como se não bastasse, a largura total da lâmina passou de 30 centímetros, fazendo-a cortar completamente a cabeça do arrancar no meio. Por fim, todos os Hakuren congelaram seu corpo, criando um verdadeiro esquife congelado que caiu, se espatifando no chão.

O frio no ar era muito grande, devido ao grande uso de poderes de gelo. E o acúmulo de umidade, começou a condensar. As gotas de água congelaram e neve começou a cair. Rukia olhou para cima e alguns flocos caíram em seu rosto. Quase acompanhando a queda dos flocos de neve, ela olhou para baixo. E ali viu Ichigo, deitado encostado numa parede destroçada, com uma pequena poça de sangue no chão. A seu lado, um homem de razoavelmente longos cabelos pretos, que tentava acordá-lo. Seu coração apertou de novo. E ela se certificou daquilo que temia: ela não queria vê-lo se machucando mais e mais por sua causa. Mais do que nunca ela sentia que assim como seu nii-san havia feito, ela deveria acabar com os poderes espirituais de Ichigo de uma vez por todas.

Mas para fazer isso, ela deveria permitir que o ar gelado daquela noite inflasse seu peito e tomasse seu coração. Mais do que tudo, ela precisava que seu coração se tornasse frio como aquela noite. Precisava de uma certeza dura como aço e de uma resolução fria como gelo. E precisava de um coração mais frio ainda, para ser capaz de sacrificar o tempo com seu amado a fim de protegê-lo.

-/-

**Notas finais: **Como perceberam, a Rukia tá bem forte. Fiz isso pra mostrar como ela cresceu no pouco tempo em que teve separada de Ichigo. "Pouco" tempo, na verdade. Além disso, não usei golpes novos porque ainda não inventei nenhum com nome digno de uma dança, mas estou trabalhando nisso.

**Agradecimentos:** Tenshi, a _haniten, minha filhota, amiga, amada e eterna camarada, main beta dessa fic que também é a presenteada com a fic Amor Innocens...

À Onuki_Yumi, minha netinha, amada e também eterna camarada, beta substituta dessa fic e capeadora de todas as minhas 2 fics, Amor Innocens e XV Lights...

E à Michele, Mi_Kurosaki, minha "madrinha", cosplayer de Rukia, também eterna camarada e a presenteada com essa fic, XV Lights.


	5. Insanity Strikes Back

**Notas do capítulo: **Galera... Preparem-se pra uma coisa MACABRA. SÓ DIGO ISSO COMO PRÉ-SPOILER XD Ah, sim, é aqui que a tal mutilação (marcada nos avisos do Nyah) aparece tá? O Hentai, SÓ DEPOIS.

-/-

**Cap. 5 – Insanity Strikes Back**

E seu coração começava a congelar... Até demais para seu gosto. Rukia começava a perceber que a metáfora mental em que ela pensava, de que seu coração devia estar gélido, estava se concretizando. Seria esse o poder de sua Zanpakutô ou...

Enquanto respirava, Rukia observou que uma pequena "fumacinha", água, na verdade, se condensava no ar. Aquele frio todo não era culpa sua. Aflita, ela olhou para trás. E não havia outra explicação. O ruído do Soniido lhe havia passado despercebido. O Arrancar ainda estava vivo. Irado. Mais forte. E logo atrás dela. Sua surpresa lhe impediu de tomar uma medida rapidamente e Capat brandiu seu braço direito no rosto de Rukia, atirando-a para longe e fazendo um imenso corte em seu rosto, por onde sangue começou a sair rapidamente. Já longe de Capat, Rukia teve que usar de medidas desesperadoras. Ela nem pensou uma vez. Só pensava em proteger Ichigo.

-Ora, ora, vejo que esse humano muito lhe interessa, hein? O que faria se eu o matasse agora? – Capat ameaçou Rukia e começou a se aproximar lentamente de Ichigo.

Assim que começou a se afastar de Diccio, pouco após ouvir essa ameaça, Rukia puxou de suas vestes uma pomada, que lhe foi dada por seu amigo Hanatarou. Apesar de curar instantaneamente a ferida, ela tinha um preço muito caro: gastaria muito de seu poder espiritual. Ainda mais nesse caso, que a ferida era muito grande. Mas ela não pensou uma vez. Ao lembrar-se de Ichigo e de sua obrigação consigo mesma de salvá-la da ameaça que estava em frente a ele, sua convicção dobrou e ela rapidamente passou a pomada no rosto, já a cerca de 20 metros do oponente. Enquanto a pomada fazia efeito, com um som de algo ebulindo, ela girou no ar e começou a parar. Uma espécie de vapor saia de suas feridas enquanto seu Reaitsu se esvaia e a bainha branca de gelo se desfazia. Ao perceber isso, Rukia exclamou:

-Droga, eu nem acredito que essa perca de Reaitsu desestabilizou o que restou dele tanto assim!

Ela pulou em direção ao Arrancar, distraindo-o um pouco. E nesse momento, uma presença nefasta desconcentrou ambos. Rukia, já com sua Zanpakutô levantada e apontada para ele e Capat levantando seu braço direito para ela olharam para a fonte daquelas poderosas trevas em forma de Reiatsu. E um sorriso maníaco, medonho e conhecido de Rukia infestava o ar. Tudo o que Ginjou, que ainda estava do lado de Ichigo, podia ver em seu rosto, era um sorriso cínico e maníaco em seu rosto, coisa que lhe assustava muito. Assim que viu isso, o Fullbringer afastou-se daquela maligna presença, quase como um instinto de autoproteção.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ora, ora, faz quanto tempo, hein, fracota? Mas que coisa ridícula é essa, Rukia-chaaaaaan. – Hollow Ichigo, ainda encostado na parece e com a cabeça baixa, falava isso com todo o desprezo possível – Como é que você tá tendo dificuldade com uma coisa fraca dessas? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Capat se irritou. Preparou um ataque contra Ichigo e nesse exato momento abriu a guarda, mas continuou o ataque, voando em direção ao nefasto homem com todas as suas forças, apontando-lhe as garras das duas mãos. Acertou a parede, levantando muitos escombros e poeira. Assim que essa começou a baixar, ele viu manchas de sangue e sangue caindo no chão. Se havia sangue caindo, não podia ser daquele tal Ichigo. Só podia ser...

Dele próprio.

Ao examinar direito a situação, Capat assustou-se. Seu braço direito havia sido arrancado. Ele só havia acertado a parede com o braço esquerdo. Rukia e Ginjou olhavam assustados para Ichigo, come se ele tivesse feito algo inexplicavelmente medonho. E havia feito. No pouco tempo de que dispôs para se decidir como atingiria o Arrancar, Ichigo resolveu arrancar-lhe o braço, quase como uma ironia em relação a ele. Ele estava de costas para o Arrancar e em sua posição, Rukia o olhava diagonalmente, observando o lado direito de seu corpo e parte de suas costas. Ela podia ver muito bem que Ichigo segurava, em sua mão direita, o braço direito de Capat, que ainda sangrava um pouco.

-Hah... Que Arrancarzinho fraco. Olha só, além da máscara, já arrancaram teu braço também, hein? – Ichigo falou, cinicamente, olhando para trás e para baixo, em direção a sua futura vítima. Rukia observou seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam pretos e sua íris, amarela. Uma tímida máscara começava a se formar em seu rosto, apesar de que lentamente, ainda. Prova de que Ichigo ainda não tinha alcançado seu poder total. Ele olhou para Rukia, percebendo que ela o observava. E ela travou. Enquanto isso, o Arrancar, desesperado, ia em direção a Ichigo. Usando seu Shunpô, muito mais potente que o do Arrancar, Ichigo começou a brincar com ele.

Primeiro arrancou os dedos das mãos-garras, depois os dos pés-garras... E foi fazendo isso lentamente, um movimento de cada vez, de modo que mesmo Ginjou observava toda a tortura que Ichigo fazia. Rukia estava assustada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ichigo lentamente torturava Capat, que ainda tentava revidar, mas não conseguia. Dedos, depois mãos e pés, pernas e braços. Ichigo deixou-lhe só o tronco, com um imenso rombo no peito, intacto. Capat não conseguia mais nem falar enquanto um sorriso cada vez mais maníaco saía da boca de Ichigo. Rukia finalmente implorou para Ichigo:

-Ichigo... Por favor, pare com isso...

E a risada maníaca deu lugar a um rosto sério. Ichigo finalmente trespassou sua mão pela cabeça do Arrancar. E ele desapareceu de uma vez por todas. O ar esquentou e tudo começou a voltar ao normal. Apesar da luta sangrenta que tinha travado, Ichigo, por ainda estar em estado Hollow, parecia completamente normal, apesar da grande quantidade de Reiatsu que havia despendido para fazer esse esforço hercúleo de brincar com sua presa. Os pensamentos de Rukia estavam a mil e ela decidiu por acabar com tudo isso de uma vez por todas. Ela acabaria com os poderes espirituais de Ichigo. Assim como seu nii-sama havia feito. Tanto ela quanto Ichigo não mais dispunham de muito Reiatsu, então a batalha seria curta. Curta em tempo, não em passos. Começaram a se mover habilmente. Ichigo começou usando o Soniido, mas logo parou quando percebeu que Rukia tinha evoluído bastante e captava os mínimos sons. Usando Shunpou, ela golpeava enquanto ele esquivava em um piscar de olhos. Ginjou tentava, mas não conseguia acompanhar a luta aérea.

Mas Ichigo dispunha de menos energia que aquela moça. Percebendo estar com mais energia, Rukia, que estava tentando apenas acertar o Saketsu e o Hakusui de Ichigo, começou a usar estratégias cada vez mais elaboradas, chegando a usar técnicas que ela própria havia desenvolvido observando os capitães treinando, até que preferiu enfim findar a complicação.

-Kuchiki-Hôhô no Jutsu: Shikyoku!

Inúmeras Rukias apareceram, mas o hollow de Ichigo rapidamente entendeu como esse truque funcionava. Entretanto, seu Reiatsu não era suficiente para driblar Rukia. E ele percebeu a única maneira de não ser ali destruído. Rukia começou a golpear o corpo de Ichigo. Entretanto, tendo entendido o funcionamento do Shikyoku, ele começou a mover seu corpo de maneira imprevisível: hora lentamente, hora rapidamente, criando a mesma ilusão, mas em escala menor. Rukia tentava acertá-lo, até que enfim acertou seu Saketsu. Ichigo sentiu. E nesse momento, ela acertou seu Hakusui. Ichigo começou a cair. Ela o segurou. E o deixou no chão, enquanto a máscara se desfazia e seus olhos, que estavam se fechando, perdiam a cor negra que neles imperava. Pelo que Rukia via, Ichigo finalmente seria um humano comum. Finalmente sem qualquer resquício de seus poderes espirituais. E ao pensar nisso e na dolorosa separação, uma grossa lágrima desceu de seus olhos e caiu nos olhos de Ichigo.

Mas Rukia foi forte e segurou o choro. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para Ginjou, dizendo-lhe com os olhos:

"Tome conta dele."

E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ela abriu o portal para a Soul Society, onde entrou em direção ao seu novo futuro. Futuro esse que ela tanto queria abandonar. Mas ela não olhava para trás. Porque sabia que se olhasse, ela desistiria. A porta se fechava. As borboletas infernais entraram com ela. E quando as portas estavam prestes a se fechar, ela finalmente deu uma breve olhada para trás. Sua escolha já estava feita. Só lhe restava, finalmente, superar isso.

TO BE CONTINUED.

-/-

**Agradecimentos**: Os de sempre: à minha filha e beta Tenshi, que não pode betar esse cap, mas é a responsável por betar essa série; À minha neta e beta Onuki, que é a beta responsável por Amor Innocens e substituta da XV Lights, além de minha capeadora... E à Mi, minha dinda pra quem essa fic é dedicada. ;3

**Notas:** Shikyoku é uma técnica do Killua, que eu trouxe para cá. É uma técnica feita em alta velocidade onde você intercala movimentos mais rápidos e mais lentos, criando a ilusão da presença de vários corpos. O Hollow do Ichigo copiou em uma escala menor, fazendo isso pra dificultar o trabalho da Rukia de acertar os pontos.

Botei o continua porque enfim, tá parecendo até final O_O XD


	6. Black Moon Re Rising

**Notas do capítulo: **Digamos que esse capítulo é uma coisa previsível, mas não como vocês imaginavam... XD

Ah, sim, antes de lerem, saibam logo. Ogichi, Hichigo, Kamen, Shirosaki, Hollow, SÃO TUDO A MESMA COISA. Pra não usar TANTO nome, eu preferi me referir a ele só como Ogichi ou Hollow, APESAR da minha beta, a Tenshi, chamar ele de Hichigo. Daí cês viram, né, deu bagunça pra gente se entender no começo, MAS TU-TÔ BEM.

-/-

**Cap. 6 – Black Moon Re-Rising  
**

_-Acorde, ó grande "Rei"._

Ichigo abriu os olhos e se levantou um pouco para poder observar ao seu redor. Ele estava em cima de um edifício, vestindo as mesmas roupas de antes. Olhando o perímetro, percebeu um mundo preto e branco. E, em frente a ele **–** como sempre, com seu costumeiro rosto zombeteiro, estava seu Hollow, vestido praticamente com as mesmas roupas.

_-Você? Mas... Eu perdi todo o meu poder espiritual, como foi que você reapareceu?_

_-Esqueceu que eu sou seu poder espiritual? Eu sou seu poder espiritual independente de você ser Shinigami ou não... Já minha outra parte, o Zangetsu... só vai voltar a ter consciência quando você recobrar seus poderes de Shinigami..._

_-Mas... que merda é essa, o que aconteceu?_

_-Você está morto._

_-C-Como assim? – Ichigo havia se surpreendido de verdade. Seus olhos abriram bastante e ele começou a suar frio._

_-Sim, você morreu. Tanto fisicamente quanto espiritualmente. Um arrancar lhe acertou e quebrou umas 7 costelas suas, além do esterno. Eles perfuraram seus órgãos internos, como pulmão, coração, esôfago... Isso sem contar o traumatismo craniano e a quebra de algumas vértebras quando você atingiu a parede._

_-Mas... Mas eu... – Ichigo não estava conseguindo processar as informações._

_-Você – E o Hollow começou a falar isso levantando um dedo na direção de Ichigo – é um fraco e não merece ser meu rei, ó "Rei". Sua sorte é que eu já estava de volta ao seu corpo desde que começou a usar Fullbring. Mas eu ainda estava latente. Ainda bem que já estava prestes a acordar, depois dessas suas lutas incansáveis contra Hollows. – Ogichi começou a desaparecer._

_-Você! Você está desaparecendo!_

_-Não para sempre. Não se engane, só estou doando o que restou de meu poder pra eu poder liberar os seus de novo e voltar a viver. Volte a ser shinigami. Aqui, sem o Zangetsu, fica sem graça. E não se esqueça, "rei": seu corpo também é meu. Não vacile novamente. Ou eu vou pisar definitivamente no seu crânio. Agora levante, viva e aumente seus poderes... Porque você aumentando os seus poderes, EU AUMENTO OS MEUS TAMBÉM, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Enquanto Ogichi desaparecia, o eco de sua risada maníaca permanecia, até que finalmente todo o som na mente de Ichigo cessou. Seu susto por saber que estava "morto" acabou. Ele não havia morrido, tinha _quase_ morrido. Mais uma vez. Ichigo fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

Abriu os olhos repentinamente. E quando os abriu, viu Ginjou sentado no chão próximo ao seu corpo, assustado por tê-lo visto abrir os olhos. Ginjou estava, acima de tudo, tenso. Muito tenso não só por quase ter perdido sua chance de se livrar de seus poderes, mas também por ter realmente achado que Ichigo estava morto, ainda mais sob condições tão assustadoras. O futuro shinigami estava deitado no chão, pelo que Ginjou sabia sem seus poderes. Ichigo começou a se levantar vagarosamente, mas sentiu uma dor dilacerante na boca do estômago. Ginjou assustou-se novamente. E Ichigo deitou no chão, bastante aflito.

-AAARGHHH, que droga é essa? Cof, cof! – Ichigo tossiu sangue.

Sem entender o que estava lhe acontecendo, Ichigo tentou se levantar de novo. Postou-se de pé de forma lenta, com um pouco de auxílio de Ginjou.

-Kurosaki-san, o que está acontecendo, me explique!

-Não sei, Kuugo-san, mas eu estou sentindo uma dor estranha... Tá quente pra caramba aqui... – E Ichigo tocou na região onde doía, logo na ponta do esterno.

_-Ora ora, vejo que alguém está começando a sentir o preço de voltar a ter poderes... Você está me devendo, ó rei... _– A voz de Ogichi retumbava na mente de Ichigo enquanto ele fechava os olhos com força, tentando diminuir a dor que sentia – _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quem mandou querer voltar a ter poderes, hein, moleque?_

_-Mas... mas que merda você fez comigo, hein? – _Ichigo perguntava à outra faceta de sua consciência.

_-Lhe permiti voltar a ter poderes, maldito. Já não disse isso umas três vezes?_

_-Disse, mas eu quero saber como você fez isso!_ – E Ichigo tossiu de novo no mundo físico. A dor era tão pungente que ele tinha dificuldade para se concentrar e nem percebia que Ginjou estava tentando falar com ele. Ginjou se preocupava cada vez mais com as dores que Ichigo sentia. Como se não bastasse, uma forte febre ameaçava a vida do colegial e deixava Ginjou cada vez mais amedrontado quanto à possibilidade da morte de Ichigo.

-ICHIGO! ICHIGO, ACORDA, CÊ TÁ BEM?

_-Seu amiguinho tá falando contigo aí fora, "Rei" _– Ogichi falou novamente com um tom bem zombeteiro.

_-Droga... Que frio é esse?_

_-Efeito colateral do tratamento pelo qual você está passando..._

_-Tá bom, imaginava isso. Mas em que consiste esse tratamento? – _Ichigo ainda estava apenas de olhos fechados, conversando com o Hollow

_-Duas partes. Primeiro você tem que reabrir o Saketsu e o Hakusui. Deu trabalho e eu precisei de sorte... Mas antes da Rukia-chaaan fofinha destruir eles, eu coloquei Reiatsu ali. Quando ela os destruiu, o Reiatsu deixou de ser gerado e administrado. Então o pouco de reiatsu que eu ainda tinha... mandei para os dois pontos. Foi nessa hora que eu desapareci da sua mente._

_-Sim, e o que mais? – _Ichigo passou não só a ouvir, mas também a ver Ogichi claramente. Ele estava em cima de um prédio, com o joelho esquerdo no chão e se apoiando com o braço direito, quase como se estivesse se preparando para uma corrida. Suas vestes se resumiam a um Shihakushou. Mas Ichigo ainda não percebera que havia entrado em sua própria consciência. Enquanto isso, Ginjou o levava para o sede da XCution para deitá-lo num sofá e tratá-lo.

_-O que mais? Bem... Todo aquele reiatsu começou a invadir os dois pontos. Aqueles otários lá de cima falam que destroem os pontos... HAHAHAHAHA, SE ELES PELO MENOS SOUBESSEM O QUE É DESTRUIR DE VERDADE... _– Ogichi puxou uma Asauchi – _Destruir de verdade é isso aqui... _– Ogichi usou o Soniido e acertou os locais onde estariam o Saketsu e o Hakusui de Ichigo e se afastou. Ichigo começou a sangrar e cuspiu sangue em vermelho vivo. O Hollow havia acertado, também, seu pulmão, como um terceiro ponto.

_-Mas o que... VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?_

_-Pulando pra segunda etapa da sua recuperação. AGORA É VIVER OU MORRER, SEU MOLEQUE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – _E foi novamente em direção a Ichigo, que dessa vez esquivou.

_-Achei que se eu morresse você também morria!_

_-Aí você se engana... Se o seu corpo morrer, eu morro. Mas se sua consciência morre, seu corpo é meu! – _Ogichiatacou Ichigo com um corte frontal, com a intenção de decepar seu braço direito – _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, MORRA!_

_-Tsc.- _Ichigo levou o golpe, mas ele não chegou sequer a cortar sua pele. Seu corpo estava envolto em uma fina película de Reiatsu que estava crescendo aos poucos. Além disso, todos os sangramentos em seu corpo estavam curando rapidamente. – _Acho que entendi o que você está fazendo. Tá liberando meus verdadeiros poderes, não é? Tá querendo o Zangetsu aqui de volta, não é?_

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, mas quem disse que ele não já está de volta? – _Enquanto falava isso, a Asauchi tomava a forma de Zangetsu liberada em Shikai, só que com as cores invertidas, a lâmina branca e o fio preto.

_-Ora ora, Zangetsu-no-oji-san... Faz um tempinho, hein?_

_-Bastante, meu jovem. Que tal você começar a agir como o verdadeiro dono desse mundo e botar certa moral nessas suas trevas? _– A voz de Zangetsu era audível e vinha de trás de Ichigo. E em suas costas apareceu sua Zangetsu, da cor original.

Contudo, mais incrível que a reaparição dos poderes de Ichigo era o fato de seu corpo estar curando. No mundo físico, todas as suas feridas estavam recuperando-se rapidamente, a febre diminuía e seus poderes espirituais cresciam vertiginosamente. Seu rosto continuava sério, já que ele ainda estava imerso em sua consciência. Todos os membros da XCution, principalmente Ginjou e Riruka estavam junto dele, menos preocupados por ele estar curado e a febre ter acabado... Mas mais preocupados pelo fato de ainda não ter recobrado a consciência. O que eles não imaginavam é que Ichigo estava começando a travar mais uma batalha contra seu Hollow Interno.

_-HAHAHAHA, parece que o molequinho aí tá com a ajuda do Zangetsu, hein? Não que isso vá fazer muita diferença, você não consegue..._

Ichigo desapareceu da vista de Ogichi, que começou a vistoriar seus lados, com os olhos sempre atentos a qualquer movimento pronto para o desafio que viria. Havia se controlado muito mais rápido que o normal. Ogichi só pensava em uma coisa:

"_Essa lutinha vai ser bem mais difícil. Dessa vez ele me bate mesmo... To doido pra ver isso HAHAHAHAHAH"_

Conforme Ichigo ia recuperando seus poderes, Ogichi também ficava mais forte, entretanto o Hollow não contava com a calma de Ichigo e o controle que ele tinha da situação. Por estarem conectados – sendo uma mesma pessoa, ele, Ichigo e Zangetsu, parte dos pensamentos de um fluíam para o outro. Zangetsu só pensava em deixar Ichigo cada vez mais forte e protegê-lo. Ogichi só pensava em destruir, lutar e continuar vivo.

Impressionante era Ichigo, que só tinha uma coisa em sua cabeça e era essa única coisa o que o mantinha calmo, controlado, frio e, portanto, o permitia ser considerado uma verdadeira ameaça para Ogichi. Coelhinhos. Ichigo só pensava em coelhinhos enquanto acumulava Reiatsu para lutar contra o Hollow. E isso, ao fluir para a mente dele, o deixava meio confuso. Porque raios Ichigo estaria pensando em COELHOS? E num desses momentos de distração, uma ponta afiada tocou-lhe as costas.

_-Desista. Eu lhe derrotei no momento que toquei o Zangetsu em você e... – _O Hollow se virou repentinamente para sua direita, brandindo Zangetsu com um corte diagonal para baixo, se aproveitando do descuido de Ichigo ao pensar que o havia derrotado. Mas Ichigo levantou a mão esquerda e segurou a Zangetsu branca. Sem se cortar. Ogichi tentou soltá-la, mas não conseguia movê-la. Deu um leve sorriso e gritou:

_-HAH!_

Nesse momento, ele desceu o golpe e cortou quatro dos cinco dedos da mão esquerda de Ichigo, que rapidamente trespassou o abdome do Hollow com a Zangetsu original. No mundo real, a mão esquerda de Ichigo começou a sangrar exatamente onde havia sido cortada. O Hollow rapidamente jogou a sua Zanpakutou para o alto e segurou a lâmina da espada de Ichigo com as duas mãos apertando-a com força, virando em seguida para o lado esquerdo e quebrando a lâmina. Enquanto a Zangetsu branca caia, entretanto, Ichigo carregou um pequeno Getsuga e atirou com o que sobrou de sua espada. O Hollow desviou, Ichigo pulou e pegou a Zangetsu branca com sua mão boa. Assim que adicionou Reaitsu na lâmina, ela começou a tomar a coloração original.

-_HAHAHAHAHAHA, Parece que tem um moleque que tá sabendo brincar..._ – O Hollow retirou a lâmina de seu abdome, derramando bastante sangue. Ao adicionar Reiatsu nela, ela se completou e mudou de cor. Ele lambeu o sangue que havia na lâmina com um rosto provocador, chamando Ichigo para lutar contra ele.

-_Eu não quero lutar contra você, Hollow._

_-Você não tem escolha, grande "Rei". Ou você luta ou você morre._

_-Mas que outro fim eu teria em lutar contra você?_

_-Terminar de acordar seus poderes. NOSSOS poderes._

_-Eu já tenho meu Reiatsu de volta, graças a você. Você terminou de abrir o Saketsu e o Hakusui. Qual o fim de continuar lutando?_

_-Na-na-ni-na-não. – _Ogichi continuava com seu sorriso maníaco no rosto, fazendo não com os dedos da mão livre – _Eles ainda estão abrindo. Porque você acha que os nossos Reaitsu só estão crescendo? Conforme a gente luta, você volta ao seu poder original._

_-Continuo sem vontade de prosseguir com essa luta inútil. Tenho assuntos mais importantes a tratar._

_-COM UMA COELHINHA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, VOCÊ É UMA PIADA, SEU MER... – _Apesar de ter começado a zombar de Ichigo, o Hollow não chegou a continuar a zombaria. Ichigo foi quase instantâneo. Ao ouvir "coelhinha", Ichigo já estava na frente do Hollow, com um peteleco armado nos dedos. Assim como Isshin fez com Aizen, ele fez com o Hollow, mas acertou-lhe na testa. Quando ele percebeu que havia sido golpeado, já havia atravessado mais de quatro prédios. E então parou **–** ele estava em meio a muitos escombros. Levantou-se gritando com ódio.

-_ORA, SEU MERDA, QUE PORRA FOI ESSA QUE TU FEZ, SEU MOLEQUE?_

_-Sabe, Hollow... – _Ichigo já estava novamente frente a sua faceta maligna, para completa surpresa do mesmo. Por mais forte que fosse, o Hollow não só estava sendo pressionado como estava sentindo medo. Não de morrer, mas de ser completamente humilhado por Ichigo. Ao perceber isso, ele abriu um tímido sorriso enquanto olhava para baixo, a fim de escondê-lo do seu mestre. – _Eu sei o que você é. Eu sei o que você quer. Seu intuito não é me destruir, me humilhar nem nada do tipo. Tudo o que você quer é ser aceito por mim. Se tornar parte de mim. E mais do que isso, me proteger. Porque você também quer viver. –_ O sorriso no rosto do Hollow alargou. Ichigo finalmente entendia o que passava em sua mente. – _Então saiba de antemão... Eu aceito isso tudo. Você é parte de mim._

Assim que terminou de falar isso, Ogichi levantou e fez a mesma pose de Ichigo.

-_Ó grande Rei... entendeu agora o que eu queria fazer? Nós precisamos de tempo pra o nosso poder voltar por completo. E convenhamos que ficar aqui sem fazer nada... É UM SACO. O Kenpachi-chan já te ensinou o prazer que existe numa boa luta, não? Então que tal a gente brincar mais um pouco? – _Ogichi não mais zombava de Ichigo. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão ainda psicótica, mas um tanto serena.

_-Demorou. – _Ichigo respondeu com um leve sorriso no rosto e começaram a lutar seriamente.

Entre torrentes de Getsuga Tenshou, Shunpo, Soniidos e prédios e mais prédios caindo, as destruições ficavam cada vez maiores. No começo, um golpe derrubava um ou dois prédios. Com o tempo, eles passavam a derrubar dezenas de prédios com um Getsuga normal. Passaram a usar Bankai, Getsuga durante o Bankai e conforme o tempo passava e as feridas se acumulavam no corpo de Ichigo, seu Reiatsu crescia assustadoramente. No mundo físico, os membros da XCution cuidavam de seu corpo contando com a ajuda de Inoue, que havia sido chamada por Chad. Enquanto isso, eles percebiam os níveis absurdos de Reiatsu a que Ichigo estava chegando, mas não imaginavam que o confronto estava acabando.

_-Getsuga Tenshou. – _Um flash azul de mais de 40 metros de altura tomou conta do mundo de Ichigo e destruiu um número absurdo de prédios adiantes, atingindo o braço esquerdo do Hollow. – _Eu não queria lhe destruir, mirei só no braço, Hollow._

_-HAHAHAHAHAHA – _Ele riu, como sempre fazia, psicoticamente_ – Ora ora, vejo que tem alguém que já tá pronto pra ir atrás de uma desenhista de coelhos!_

-_Hehe, É CLARO QUE NÃO! – _Ichigo foi rapidamente para onde estava Ogichi e deu-lhe uma cabeçada_ – E quem disse que eu to fazendo isso pela Rukia? – _Ichigo enrubescia enquanto olhava para os lados, desviando o olhar do seu oponente derrotado, que jazia no chão

-_HAHAHAHAHA, E EU CHUTEI CERTO? _– Aos poucos, o corpo do Hollow ia virando pó e indo em direção à Tensa Zangetsu que estava nas mãos de Ichigo, começando pelas pernas. – _Ô, Kurosaki. Ela é uma garota e tanto. E ela tá fortinha. Eu chutaria que ela tá pra conseguir o Bankai, hein, moleque? Ela ia dar um treino bom HAHAHAHAHAHA – _Ichigo virou um pouco o rosto para olhar para o Hollow enquanto ele falava.

_-Não quero lutar com ela._

_-E quer fazer o que, então, dar beijoquinhas nela, é? Mun mun mun mun mun – _Ogichi tentava imitar o som de um beijo enquanto fazia biquinho para irritar Ichigo. A essa altura, só lhe sobrava eram a cabeça, um pedaço do tórax e do braço direito_. – Mas sério, agora. Eu sei que você gosta dela. Não vacila com ela. Tem muita gente que também quer aquela moça, mas ela só quer você. Então deixa de ser égua e vai fazer o que tu quer, que eu sei que é pegar ela. Mesmo porque a Zanpakutou dela é uma gracinha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – _E essas foram as últimas palavras de Ogichi antes de ele se unir novamente com Zangetsu. Mas Ichigo estava tão irritado com a conduta do seu Hollow que tinha socado o chão tentando atingi-lo.

_-IH, OTÁRIO, ERROU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, ops, desculpa, Zangetsu, é que escapou, agora eu me calo._

_-HAHAHAHAHA, valeu aí, Zangetsu-no-oji-san! E obrigado você também, Hollow safado. – _Nesse momento, o espírito de Zangetsu apareceu atrás de Ichigo e falou, com sua voz sempre séria e tenebrosa:

-_E então, Ichigo-chan. O que vai fazer?_

Ichigo olhou para trás levemente, pelo ombro direito, e respondeu:

-_O que eu vou fazer? Achei que isso estava mais do que claro, Oji-san, depois do que o hollow já me disse. Vou atrás dela. – _Ele abriu um leve sorriso no rosto – _Afinal de contas... Se não fosse por ela eu não seria quem eu sou hoje. E pior... Se não for com ela, eu não sei com quem eu vou viver minha vida. – _Uma fina lágrima escorreu de seu olho esquerdo, de modo que Zangetsu, apesar de ter sentido, não pode ver.

E enquanto falava isso, Ichigo saia de dentro de sua consciência, voltando ao seu corpo e abrindo os seus olhos, para espanto e alegria de todos os que ali estavam amontoados ao redor e preocupados com seu estado. Ele começou a contar tudo que lhe aconteceu até finalmente dizer-lhes sua resolução.

Enquanto isso, na Soul Society...

-Não há erro, Yamamoto-sama. Os poderes de Ichigo voltaram. – um jovem que estava com um aparelho similar a um capacete na cabeça falava para o capitão Yamamoto.

-Rukia-chan não pode saber disso. Não agora. Ela ainda está abalada pelo que fez, no 13º esquadrão. No entanto, avisem ao Byakuya-taichou. Temos que juntar todos os Shinigamis possíveis para enfrentar essa nova ameaça.

TO BE CONTINUED

-/-

**Agradecimentos**: Os de sempre, à minha filha e beta Tenshi, que FINALMENTE betou um cap; À minha neta e beta Onuki, que é a beta responsável por Amor Innocens e substituta da XV Lights, além de minha capeadora... E à Mi, minha dinda pra quem essa fic é dedicada e peço desculpas às 3 por ter demorado TANTO pra publicar. Agora, Dinda, IMAGINA A FACE DA TENSHI? Ela tá achando que eu to de Poker com a face dela, se duvidar 2BJS XD

**Notas:** Sim, o Ogichi tá exagerado 8D


	7. Soul Eaters

**Notas: **Gente... Tudo que eu tenho a falar tá nas notas finais T_T Tem é coisa pra eu falar pra vocês, hein? XD Mas leiam mesmo!

-/-

**Cap. 7 – Soul Eaters**

A porta do 1º esquadrão se abriu rapidamente e por ela entrava um apressado e arfante Renji, numa sala onde se encontravam os capitães e os tenentes de todas as demais subdivisões - inclusive Kuchiki Byakuya - sentados. Era óbvio que ele havia dormido demais, seus cabelos não estavam arrumados e nem seu Shihakusho estava devidamente colocado.

Exceto por Byakuya e Ukitake, cada capitão estava com seu tenente ao lado. O capitão da Primeira Divisão, Yamamoto, estava de frente para a porta, do outro lado da sala, ao lado de seu tenente. Assim que Renji entrou, ele parou de falar e olhou para ele por um instante, logo dizendo-lhe.

-Fukutaichou Abarai, por favor, sente-se ao lado de seu taichou e não mais atrase essa importante reunião.

-Perdi muita coisa? – perguntou, rápida e disfarçadamente, Renji, de maneira informal, ao seu colega Izuru Kira, enquanto passou por ele.

-Não tanto – respondeu Kira, da mesma forma, sem diminuir a seriedade em seu semblante.

Todos que estavam na sala somavam - contando com Renji - 25 pessoas. Cada um estava devidamente ajoelhado em um belo e bastante decorado zabuton e semblantes sérios; exceto, claro, Zaraki Kenpachi que não escondia de ninguém o sono e o tédio que sentia. Mesmo sua fukutaichou mostrava um certo interesse no que o capitão da primeira divisão tinha a dizer.

Enquanto Renji tomava seu lugar, Yamamoto Genryusai prosseguia:

-Bem, como eu ia dizendo _antes do Abarai-kun resolver invadir a sala de maneira tão tempestuosa_... Uma nova ameaça nos assola. Nossa inteligência descobriu que uma espécie muito antiga de espírito voltou a aparecer. A maioria de vocês é muito jovem para saber disso e, de fato, não há mais registros da existência desses espíritos na nossa biblioteca **-** tanto devido à comoção que esse conhecimento causaria quanto ao fato de que pensamos tê-los erradicado.

-Que tipo de inimigo nós estamos para enfrentar, Yamam... – Antes que Renji terminasse sua frase, o capitão dos esquadrões levantou a mão e o mandou parar. Olhando para ele, falou:

-Aguarde um pouco, mais um membro dessa reunião acaba de chegar. – E desviou o olhar para a porta, dizendo: - Pode entrar.

Pela porta passava uma pequena, magra, mas bela shinigami. Seus curtos cabelos negros pouco se moviam. Seu rosto tinha não somente um tom sério, mas também um grande toque de tristeza. Mais do que nunca, Rukia realmente parecia com seu nii-sama. Já haviam passado três meses desde que ela tinha destruído para sempre as chances de reencontrar Ichigo, fosse isso na vida material ou na vida _post-mortem;_ Na primeira semana ela ainda estava atônita, mas logo notou que era perca de tempo ficar assim. Nas 11 semanas seguintes, a jovem havia vivido inteiramente para refinar seus poderes. Estava muito forte, mas o vazio não a abandonava - O capitão Ukitake, apesar de temer pela saúde mental de sua pupila, achou justo e importante dar-lhe a merecida patente de tenente.

-Peço a licença de todos os capitães e tenentes aqui presentes para trazer uma mensagem de grande importância para a matéria aqui em discussão. – Ela falava com uma voz calma e controlada, mostrando respeito a todos. –Um dos membros de nosso esquadrão está oficialmente desaparecido.

Um ar de nervosismo invadiu um salão enquanto Renji olhava com cara de bobo para todos tentando entender. Num momento como esse, Rukia provavelmente daria um soco na cabeça dele, mas a shinigami não possuía vontade nem para tal ato. Renji já havia notado que ela estava triste desde que chegara, mas preferiu não interferir por medo de magoá-la mais.

Juntando um pouco de coragem, o ruivo finalmente perguntou:

-Alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o motivo de toda essa comoção?

-O inimigo mais perigoso que a Soul Society já enfrentou provavelmente está de volta. – Respondeu Byakuya, pronta e solenemente.

-Aizen se libertou?

-O Aizen é fichinha perto disso, Abarai. – Respondeu Hisagi.

-Fi... _fichinha?_

-Acorda, mané! – O capitão Shinji havia jogado seu sapato na testa de Renji.

_-Mas que merda?_

-Alguém tira esse moleque daqui, eu tô começando a perder a paciência pra essa dramalhão todo – o capitão Muguruma falou.

Depois de ser humilhado publicamente em frente a todos os líderes dos 13 esquadrões, Renji se sentiu rebaixado e abaixou sua cabeça tentando aceitar sua atual situação, já triste com o que lhe havia ocorrido.

-E a festa começou de novo... – falou o capitão Shunsui, enquanto puxava de suas vestes uma pequena garrafinha de sake, que Nanao Ise rapidamente tomou dele e guardou, direcionando-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

-Parem! – Yamamoto levantou a voz um pouco, pedindo controle e atenção no recinto. – Achei que estávamos aqui para discutir a crise que está batendo às nossas portas!

No mesmo instante, todos os presentes se acalmaram.

-Oh, Renji, e é assim que se entra quando se chega atrasado numa reunião! – falou Hitsugaya, em tom provocador. Nesse instante, ninguém resistiu e todos começaram a rir dele, inclusive o capitão do 1º esquadrão e até mesmo a ainda abalada Rukia. Toda a agitação se desfez aos poucos, enquanto Renji ainda estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos devido à vergonha.

-Pois bem. Agora que Rukia trouxe essas novas informações e o tenente Abarai recebeu um carão, prosseguirei. Caros capitães e tenentes... Em tempos muito antigos, quando eu ainda era criança...

-_**Puta que pariu!**__,_ nessa época acho que nem existia a roda ainda... – Hisagi falou, sem pensar – Ops, desculpem-me!

-Acalme-se, tenente. – Yamamoto olhou-lhe com reprovação e voltou a falar a todos – Pois bem. Nessa época, a Soul Society não era tão organizada quanto agora e naquela época, além dos Hollows, nós enfrentávamos um tipo diferente de inimigo... Poderiam ser considerados Hollows também, mas com um tipo de poder diferente; Ao invés de alimentar-se das almas das pessoas, eles se alimentavam, aos poucos, das mentes das pessoas. Tomavam seus corpos e suas vidas e então, do nada, essa pessoa desaparecia. Quando retornava, ela parecia a mesma para quem convivia **-** agia e falava como os antigos conhecidos e por aí vai... Mas na verdade, essa pessoa já estava perdida. Pelo que descobrimos, quando a pessoa desaparecia, ela ia a um lugar qualquer, onde ninguém pudesse ver que vários desses Hollows invadiam seu corpo e, quando ela voltava, esses mesmos Hollows começavam a passar de pessoa em pessoa, quase como uma infecção. Demos a esses Hollows o nome de Tamashigiri, ou seja, cortadores de almas. Destruímos vários deles naquela época, chegamos a tentar invadir o Hueco Mundo para tentar acabar com todos, mas não conseguimos. Eles passaram um longo tempo sem aparecer, então supusemos que havíamos os destruído.

-Então, basicamente, nossa missão é acabar com eles pra proteger o mundo humano? – Perguntou Nanao.

-Eles atacam os Shinigamis também. Por isso que o anúncio da Rukia era tão importante – replicou Renji, já sério, finalmente se inteirando da situação caótica em que se encontrava.

-Exatamente. E é por isso que é essencial que tenhamos cuidado. Eles começaram a invasão, aqui e no mundo material.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enquanto isso, no mundo material...

-ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ACOOORDA! – Uryuu gritava, no pé da cama de Ichigo, que havia dormido demais naquele domingo. Suas irmãs e seu pai estavam de viagem e ele havia ficado sozinho em casa. Ishida arrombara as fechaduras e entrara na casa sorrateiramente; logo após puxando as cobertas e o travesseiro do ruivo.

-... Hm... Que é, Ishida, me deixa dormiiiiir, maldiiiito... – Ichigo falava, arrastadamente, enquanto puxava de volta seu travesseiro.

-A Inoue desapareceu. E o Chad junto com ela.

E Ichigo despertou sobressaltado com a assustadora notícia.

-/-

**Notas finais: **Primeiramente, pessoal, desculpem-me. Acho que deu pra notar que eu sou preguiçoso, irresponsável, vagabundo e por aí vai HAEUhaeuiAHEIUae Pois é, hoje é dia 07/03/12 e tem uns meses aí que n publiquei NADA, só deixando vocês aí esperando. Sério, me desculpem, foi erro e irresponsabilidade minha. Gostaria que quem já lê desculpe esse autor e que quem ainda vai ler saiba logo... Eu não tenho uma agenda perfeitinha nem posso dar garantias de uma perfeita previsão de quando posso lançar. Talvez lance um cap novo semana que vem, talvez só daqui a 3 meses. Tudo depende de mim, da minha criatividade e do período agora na universidade =/ Mas me esforçarei para pelo menos lançar um cap por mês, pessoal.

**Agradecimentos:** À paciência dos leitores que acompanham XV Lights, primeiramente... À Tenshi, a _haniten, belovednephilim no Nyah, minha filhota, amiga, amada e eterna camarada, que provavelmente é quem vai betar essa fic... E também a presenteada com a fic Amor Innocens, que tá na meeesma situação...

, a Onuki_Yumi, minha netinha, amada e também eterna camarada, beta substituta dessa fic e capeadora de todas as minhas 2 fics, Amor Innocens e XV Lights...

E à Michele, Mi_Kurosaki, minha "madrinha", cosplayer de Rukia, também eterna camarada e a presenteada com essa fic, XV Lights, a quem eu peço as mais sinceras desculpas pelo meu atraso =X

OH, A Tenshi fez umas notas extras, mas MORRAM DE INVEJA, essas notas são só PRA MIM *-* xDDD Ela disse que eu podia até divulgar pra vocês e tal... Mas eu não xD


End file.
